gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckler
The G36(Gewehr 36) '''is a German made assault rifle manufactured by Heckler und Koch. It is the primary rifle of the Bundeswehr (German Army) and replaced the aging 50's era G3. Heckler und Koch originally began developing the G36 when the Bundeswehr made a request for a rifle in the light of the cancellation of the G11 and G41. It was originally called the HK-50 project. It was adopted by the Bundeswehr in 1995. The G36 was a step away by Heckler und Koch from the G3's design, which was the basis of almost all previous weapons made by the company. It is made almost entirely of reinforced polymers, with steel inserts where appropriate. It features a short stroke gas piston, located above the barrel, square-shaped bolt carrier, the typical rotating bolt with 7 locking lugs, a bolt carrier that rides on a single guide rod with the return spring around it, an ejection window that is located at the right side of the receiver, a spent cases deflector to propel the ejected cases away from the face of the left-handed shooter, a gas block that is fitted with the self-adjustable gas valve that expels all the used gases forward away from the shooter, and a charging handle that is attached to the top of the bolt carrier and can be rotated to the left or to the right. When not in use, the charging handle aligns itself with the axis of the weapon under the pressure of its spring, and reciprocates with the bolt group at the top of the receiver. All major parts are assembled on the receiver using the cross-pins, so the rifle can be disassembled and reassembled back without any tools. The default version features semi-automatic, two rounds burst, and full automatic. The ambidextrous fire selector lever also serves as a safety switch. The G36 is fed from a 30-round box magazine which is made from clear plastic. All magazines have special studs on their sides, so two or three magazines can be clipped together for faster reloading. The magazine housings of the G36 are made as separate parts, so the G36 can be easily adjusted to the various magazine interfaces. By the standard, the magazine release catch is located just behind the magazine rather than on the side of the magazine housing. The side-folding, sturdy skeletonized buttstock is standard on all G36 rifles. It folds to the right side and does not interfere with rifle operation when folded. The standard sighting equipment of the G36 consists of the TWO scopes - one 3.5X telescope sight below, with the second 1X red-dot sight above it. The sights are completely independent, with the former suitable for long range accurate shooting, and the latter suitable for the fast target acquisition at the short ranges. Both sights are built into the plastic carrying handle. The export versions of the G36 are available with the single 1.5X telescope sight, with the emergency open sights molded into the top of the carrying handle. The subcompact G36C Commando version is available with the integral Picatinny-type scope and accessory rail instead of the carrying handle and standard sights. There are many varients of the G36 and it is used by many different military organisations. Even Britain, who have been in the habit of using only British-made weapons and vehicles, are considering replacing the comparetively unreliable L85A2 with the G36. Spain adopted the G36E in 1999 as its standard infantry rifle. The Mexican 'FX-05 Xiuhcoatl' (fireserpent) series of assault rifles are externaly similar to the G36 series, to the point that to the casual onlooker it could be mistaken for the German weapon rather than the Central American one that in all actuality it is, however, internaly the two weapons have different mechanisms. :¹ '''Length: Stock Extended (Stock Retracted) :² Mass: Empty Magazine (Full Magazine) See Also *H&K G36C *H&K G36E *H&K G36K *H&K G36KE *H&K MG36 *H&K MG36E *H&K G3 *H&K G11 *H&K G41 *Colt M16 *Colt M4 *Kalashnikov AK-47 *Armalite AR-18 Sources *Modern Firearms - Heckler-Koch HK G36 assault rifle (Germany) *Wikipedia - Heckler & Koch G36 category:Assault rifles